Mister Drinker
by Fox the Writer
Summary: Here's a one-shot of a man waking up after putting on a grand show at his first bar!


_"...y."_

A voice, from someplace far away, rang out to him like a fog horn in a stormy and dark night. All was fuzzy to Ty, all was lost to him as he slowly floated in the sea of blackness. But the horn would try again.

 _"...Ty P..."_

Someone was calling his name. But who?  
He followed the horn through the darkness, its voice calling out to him. It sounded so...familiar. But who? Who was trying to call out to him and where were they?

Ty slowly opened his eyes to a world of strange blurs and colors. Every sight was blended into each other; he couldn't make out which things were which at first. Gradually his focus sharpened, the surroundings becoming clearer with their textures, designs and colors.

He was in his dorm room, on the brown couch in the living area. The area itself was dark in light; it was hard to tell the time. But it felt like it was somewhere between dusk and dawn. The room was relatively empty save him and-  
He squinted his eyes as he looked up and finally recognized the owner of the voice. It was no fog horn. "Rocket?"

The person in question, standing over the couch, smiled in a cheeky way. "Well, it's about time you were awake, Ace. How do you feel?"

Ty blinked before he rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Terrible." He slowly sat up, shifting his weight to his arms.

Rocket watched the poor man lift a hand to his head once he was sitting upright. "I bet. I believe you're experiencing your first hangover, my friend. Welcome to the Space Ranger Academy." Rocket bit back any attempts to laugh at Ty's predicament; as amusing as it was to see the man get his first few round of drinks, it wasn't so hilarious when the aftereffects kicked in.

"Craters... I've got a headache that hurts like Helene."

Rocket held up a hand to assure Ty. "Ah, you'll feel better in time. Just take it easy and rest for now. You probably should stay inside for the rest of the weekend anyway."

Ty froze. He furrowed his brow at Rocket. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember what happened last night?"

Ty shook his head, but then immediately regretted it. It only caused more pressure to his head.

"Well... uh...last night, Ty you kinda..."

He didn't like the way Rocket was brushing off the subject. In fact, he was starting to feel queasy. Not out of the drinks he had, but of fear. "Well, what did I do last night? Tell me!"

Rocket, with some hesitance, gradually answered. "Well, uh...you broke out singing Dean Martian songs. Loudly. Buzz and I had to drag you out of the bar and bring you back home."

Ty pulled a very long face. He burst out singing. In a bar. On a Friday night. In front of other Ranger cadets. "Oh, great." He fell back against the couch as the embarrassment fell on _him_. "I think I _will_ be staying here for the rest of the day. I want to salvage the rest of my social life."

Rocket nodded in agreement to Ty's wisdom. "Good call. But hey, there's a bright side to this."

The face Ty sent Rocket was one that read as skepticism. "And that is?"

"Warp was more drunk than you were."

Ty arched a brow. "You serious?"

"Yep. I don't know why, but after we brought you back here, he went back to the bar. I guess he can't get enough drinks...and the ladies." Rocket arched his brows mischievously.

Ty snorted. "Of course not. I guess that's amore for you. But thanks for getting me out of there, Rocket."

"Hey, not a problem, buddy. It's amore."

Ty smirked along with Rocket, their joke turning into an inside one.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is just a small and silly moment of time I decided to write down, based on a dream I had where Ty burst out singing songs from one of the Rat Pack members. I went with Dean Martin because I can. And also because I wanted to pay homage to the _Jetsons_ in some way-there's an episode where Dean Martian is a parody to the man, which I wanted to use here. The title of this one-shot itself refers to two songs Mr. Martin sang- _Mister Booze_ and _Little Ole Wine Drinker Me_.

This does take place during their years at the Academy, although this one-shot is its own moment and not directly tied into _Glory Days._ I did, however, want to write something with Rocket and Ty having their own relationship. Rocket seriously needs more depth and it is part of my job to pick on Ty, so vavoom. Here we are.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ty and Rocket and everyone and everything else related to _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command/BLoSC_ is at home with Disney/Pixar.


End file.
